Like a Comatose Dream
by SuddenJami
Summary: Ike decides to throw a Christmas party and the celebration of reuniting with everyone once again. Marth, well, he's feeling a bit jittery after not seeing Ike for a long time and it doesn't help Peach wants to bring in a mistletoe either. (Marth x Ike One-shot)


**Marth x Ike Oneshot. Happy Holidays~**

Skies above were covered with pale gray clouds that loomed over the atmosphere, the ground was moist from the rainfall before, and the air grew cold to the point breaths could be seen. It seemed like a quiet winter day, or what Marth assumed it to be.

The young blue haired prince was staring out his window with a black covered book in his hands sitting in his room peacefully. It had been raining for the past few days and he wondered when he would be bestowed upon white snow from the sky. He closed his book and remembered that Christmas was coming soon. Next to him was an invitation to a holiday party for tomorrow that Lucina had sent him a few days back. He still hadn't decided whether he wanted to go yet or not; he never considered himself a party person. Placing the book down, he grabbed the invitation and read it once more.

"_Marth, there will be a party at Ike's house on Christmas and you're invited (or more like he's begging you). Please come, it'll be fun!"_ At the end of the paper was a large smiley face.

He let out a large sigh and always wondered why Ike was so persistent whenever it came to him. Marth did get a small urge of wanting to know more about the newcomers that had arrived, especially Robin and Lucina. The thing is that, he hadn't seen Ike in a long time either; he had no idea how much he's changed or if he did at all. He sat there pondering, but he paid no more heed than was needed and decided to go. Picking up his book again, he began reading, waiting for time to pass by.

The following day, Marth arrived two hours earlier than was needed. He knew that he would over think everything and become nervous, it was just in his nature. He walked up to Ike's door and was hesitating as his fingers reached the doorbell on the side. Before he knew it, he turned around and decided to go back home. He figured this would happen and after taking a few steps, he heard a door open. He jumped and behind him was Ike ready as if he was going somewhere.

Noticing the prince, Ike called out, "Hey Marth! Long time no see. How are things going?" Marth didn't reply and as Ike closed his front door he went up to him. "Is something up? I was just about to go out and buy some stuff for the party tonight."

With his back facing Ike, Marth recalled that his voice sounded the same and turned around. His mouth gaped and yelled without thought, "Holy crap!" Out of embarrassment, he placed his hand over his mouth and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. That was…Uh…You look…very different…Your physiques sure changed..." Marth stared at the mercenary's muscles and noticed his more mature stature. He felt his face grow hot and avoided any more eye contact from him.

"I guess…" He agreed. "But hey, people always change over time."

"Right…Sadly, I haven't much." Marth let out a small halfhearted laugh.

"Its alright, it ain't a big deal. So, you wanna come with me to get some supplies? The more help, the sooner we get here."

A sense of comfort slowly enveloped Marth and he smiled. "Sure, but don't forget to get extra in case Kirby wants some too."

Few moments later, they arrived at the stores that were decorated in bright Christmas lights. Due to the holiday, the stores would close much earlier than usual so they had to pack up quick. They gathered junk food, pastries, and Ike even wanted to buy a fruit cake, but Marth talked him out of it. Right as they were about to leave, Ike saw a certain isle he wanted to go; the alcoholic beverages.

"Um, Ike, I don't think that's a good idea. There's gonna be kids like Ness and Toon Link."

"I'm sure its alright. I'm just gonna bring a few cans of beer and everyone else is older." He picked one up and started looking at it.

"Ike-"

Marth stopped his sentence and heard a these two girls talking. Out of curiosity, he eavesdropped.

"Hey, look at the hottie with blue hair." A brunette young girl said wearing a pink tank-top.

"The one with a tiara? I'm sure that's a girl." The other said.

"No, the one behind her."

She let out a giggle. "Oh wow, you're right. Lets ask him if he wants to hang out with us."

Hearing their footsteps, Marth panicked inside, but was even more furious that they mixed up his gender. He saw them walk up to Ike and the one with brown hair asked, "Hey, we're just a couple of girls that want to spend some time. Care to join us?"

Ike stood there with a surprised look and remained speechless.

Subconsciously, Marth grabbed Ike's arm and said, "Back-off. He's mine."

The girls stood there dumbfounded then left with a small 'tch'. He might've even heard one of them call him an asshole, but he didn't care.

Marth remained in that position for a while until they were out of sight. Eventually, he began feeling the size and strength of the vanguard's muscles and immediately let go with his face flushed.

He knew he had to say something and stuttered. "I-I'm sorry. I just didn't want those girls…"

Ike quickly said in a fast pace. "No, its fine. Stop with trying to mix up your gender alright?"

"I heard them say that they thought I was a girl so it doesn't matter!" He looked up to face Ike and saw his face slightly red. "Ike, why is your face-"

He cut him off immediately. "I'm just feeling a little bit hot. Lets buy this stuff quickly so I can cool off outside."

Marth stood there for a few moments with his heart beating hastily and told himself to forget what happened. Quickly buying the groceries, the two swordsmen walked back to where the party was going to be held.

Opening the door, they arrived half an hour before it started. Ike placed the food on the table and asked for Marth's assistance. He agreed and offered to put up the decorations first. The mercenary pointed at the closet and when the blue haired prince opened it, he found LED lights, mantel pieces, and a small manufactured pine tree. Taking them out one by one, Marth decided to start off with the mantel pieces first because they were the easiest. Grabbing the first, he placed it over the fire place, the second on the rails of the stairs, and the last one at his front door.

Right as Marth reached it, he heard the doorbell ring. Opening it, he saw Zelda and Link. Marth smiled and said, "Hey guys, long time no see. Welcome."

Taking a few steps inside the house, Zelda said, "We decided to come a bit early just for this special occasion and reuniting everyone together after a long time. Thank you, Marth."

Link offered his left hand and commented, "You're decorating? Need help with that?"

Marth felt joy as he grasped the green elf's hand. "Yep, I sure do."

Zelda went into the kitchen to help Ike with the food while Link assisted Marth putting up the LED lights around the house. Eventually, it became time where everyone began to show up and dark clouds began to form. Right after Link and Marth finished putting up the colorful lights, Mario and Peach came.

The short plumber saw they had yet to put up the tree and asked, "You boys need support?"

Getting down from a ladder, Link didn't oppose. "If you want."

Eagerly, the mushroom princess yelled, "I wanna put the star on-top!"

"Knock yourself out." The green elf said in a sluggish tone.

After finishing up with the decorations, Marth went into the kitchen to update Ike about the house. Upon entering, he saw the dining table filled with pastries, desserts, drinks and snacks.

Marth's mouth began to water in excitement and reached for the junk food. "Whoa, this looks amazing!"

Ike came up to Marth and slapped his hand away. "Don't eat any right now, wait until more people come."

The prince made a small pouty face and walked out of the kitchen. Noticing no one new arrived, he sat on the coach when Peach walked up to Marth and whispered, "Look at what I brought!"

In front of Marth was a mistletoe. "You can't be serious."

"Well why not? It definitely brings some excitement to the party seeing cute people shy."

Marth stood up. "Peach, come on. I don't think we should add it."

"Humph, said from a person who hasn't had their first kiss yet."

Marth felt his face grow hot. "W-What?! That's absurd! Of-Of course I've ki-kissed someone before…"

At the worst moment possible, Ike walked in with a can of soda in his hand. "What's this about kissing?"

Completely ignoring the fact Ike was there, Peach continued. "Well, then who?"

Marth turned his head, feeling his heart beat swiftly. He wanted to lie and even planned to, but when Ike came in, he knew he couldn't do it. He spat it out. "No one. No one, alright!?"

"I knew it!" Peach bursted out.

Suddenly, Ike jumped into the conversation. "Marth, its not a big deal. I haven't either."

Marth looked at Ike with surprise in his eyes. "You haven't? But Ike, you're fucking se-" He hurriedly stopped his sentence and corrected himself. "Se…Super?"

Taking a sip of his soda, he had a confused expression. "Um, thanks?"

Marth hid his face in his hands and was glad Ike didn't know what he was about to say. He felt safe for a moment until Peach spoke.

"Marth, were you about to call him sexy?"

The prince flinched and didn't want to see what kind of look Ike had after hearing what he had meant to say. He needed to ponder up an excuse or get the hell out of that situation. He stood up, faced the door, and ran out at top speed without even thinking any further.

Link who came out of the kitchen saw the sudden outburst and Marth's runaway. "Holy shit, that guy can _run_. Note to self, never ask Marth for any type of marathon races…" The elf asked the blue haired swordsman, "I don't know what happened, but he's coming back right?" He looked up at Ike and saw his cheeks reddened. "You okay there? You seem…excited. Don't tell me, are you drunk already?"

He cleared his throat and sat down on the couch facing the floor. "I'm sure he'll be back and no I'm not drunk."

"I'll go get him before other guests arrive." Both men saw Peach being considerate for once. "It was my fault for teasing him so in return, I'm gonna get him. Hopefully I still remember where he lives or at least, that's where he is…"

Before they could say anything else, the mushroom princess ran off.

After running a half a mile, Marth grew tired after all that sprinting and started to walk. He wanted to sit down but due to all the rainfall, anywhere that he could sit was taken by the droplets. He didn't know what to do and simply began going back to his home ditching the party. Marth didn't want to go in the first place, but he didn't want to leave Ike at that kind of state. He did mean it that way, but…

"God, what am I thinking…" He whispered to himself.

A few moments later, he reached his home and heard a women's voice in the distance. He turned around finding Peach out of breath and the bottom of her dress soaked.

Surprised, Marth asked, "Peach, did you run all the way here just to find me? I'm sorry."

Taking a few breaths, she responded. "I'm sorry that I teased you, I wanted to apologize and ask you to return to the party. I'll clear things up with Ike too if it makes you feel better."

Marth hesitated when he heard the mercenary's name, but he didn't want to concern Peach any longer and smiled. "Its okay and I'll come back. Thank you."

"Alright, good. Now lets get going. Probably by the time we come back, I'm sure there will be more people. Also, I'm still putting up the mistletoe. Maybe you can get your first kiss?"

Marth turned around and began walking to his house. "You know what, never mind. I'm not going back."

Peach trotted over, took the prince's arm, and started dragging him. "You're gonna come back whether you like it or not!"

The entire way there, Marth made whines and pleaded not to go back but Peach wouldn't let him go. Because of the prince's resistance, it took much longer and they came back an hour later. Due to day light savings, night was just upon them and Peach knocked on the mercenary's door.

Before anyone could come, Peach right away looked at Marth and said, "You are going to stay here the whole night and if not, I'm going to tie you to the stairs like puppy."

Fear overcame Marth which also drove him to be silent. He stood there trembling and he heard steps nearing the door. Opening it was a young girl with long luscious blue hair.

Seeing her drove words out of Marth's mouth. "Lucina!"

Her eyes shone with glee. "Marth, welcome back! I heard something came up and you would come back later. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine now." Peach answered her for him. "In fact, he probably won't leave for the whole night now."

Marth let out a gloomy sigh. "Uh, yeah, sure."

When the prince and princesses came back into the house, Marth noticed a few people had arrived. He saw Robin, Bowser, Sheik, and Captain Falcon hanging around in the living room.

When he walked in, the blue haired prince had to greet all of them and wanted to have a full conversation with Robin so he saved him for last. Right as he finished, he saw the tactician go upstairs into the hallway. He followed him up and turned the corner seeing Ike talking with Robin. Instinctively, he ran back down and completely avoided both men. Standing alone at the corner of the living room, he couldn't understand why he avoided Ike so much when they were obviously close friends before and after the changes that occurred. He told himself it was time to man up and go face him.

Going back up, he yelled out, "Hey guys!"

Ike was the first to speak. "You okay? I was kind of worried that you suddenly bolted out. Peach told me she was just joking about what you said or whatever. Oh, and meet Robin, he's one of the newcomers from the same series we're from."

The white haired tactician stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Robin, nice to meet you Hero King Marth."

Amazed by his kindness, Marth could already tell they could become great friends. He gladly took the other's hand and said, "No need for such formality. Nice to meet you as well Robin." The prince turned to Ike, took in a deep breath to calm himself and answered his question. "I'm fine, sorry to worry you." Suddenly, an emptiness filled Marth's stomach and it growled quietly. It must've been from the sprinting that made his body hunger for nutrients. "Crap, I'm getting hungry. I'm gonna go down and get some food."

Right as Marth's back faced the two men, something grabbed his arm and his heart skipped a beat. He turned around, cheeks growing red seeing it was Ike's hand.

Time stopped and there was a moment of silence.

Marth could see the mercenary's face flushed. "Ike?"

He stuttered. "U-Uh, I-I'll go with you."

He released his grip from Marth's arm and the two went down.

Robin who was alone stood there and pondered, wondering what kind of relationship they held. Feeling a bit awkward, he went to talk with the others.

On the way to the food, the two swordsmen didn't even talk, much less even look at each other. Nevertheless, they accompanied each other and abruptly, someone or something rammed into Marth. He fell to the floor right beside the kitchen's entry being something soft next to him. He looked to see it was Lucina who was moaning in pain.

Surprised, Marth immediately stood up and offered his hand. "I'm so sorry! Something pushed me and I fell."

Grabbing Marth's hand to help her up, she replied, "It's fine."

"Are you two alright?" Ike asked as he walked next Marth.

From across the room, Peach yelled, "Marth look up!"

Not only did Marth, but so did Lucina and Ike and above them was a mistletoe.

From afar, Peach could tell that all three of them were embarrassed and nervous, but she didn't seem to care. "Well, Marth is actually in the middle so he gets to choose who to kiss. Alright Marth, whose it going to be, Ike or Lucina? Its gonna be Lucina right?"

The prince stood there with his heart racing and face flushed, he couldn't choose who. He liked both of them, but he liked Ike more. However, two guys under a mistletoe kissing? That didn't seem right, but he didn't want to randomly kiss a person he just met and he remembered that he had no experience either! Should he make a run for it?

Peach interrupted his thoughts. "Also, don't even think about fleeing cause that's gonna leave Ike and Lucina to kiss then."

Marth quietly cursed and looked at Lucina first. He stared at her sapphire eyes holding the Ylisse mark, her soft pink lips, rosy cheeks, and long blue hair. He couldn't do it.

"Lucina, I'm sorry." Marth apologized.

The prince turned around and felt his face grow hot before even making eye contact with the mercenary. He gritted his teeth as he slowly looked up to meet Ike's eyes, his heart beating faster by the second. He realized he loved everything about the blue haired swordsman from his personality to his God like muscles. Being half a foot shorter than him, Marth grabbed the collar of Ike's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Feeling the warm tenderness of the other's lips drove Marth's heart crazy, but strangely, he didn't want to part. His face crimson red, Ike began to deepen it and Marth could feel himself slowly grow weak. Marth's body shivered realizing Ike was licking his lips asking for entry, but what scared him the most was that Ike was replying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, break it up you two." Peach yelled as she walked in to intervene. "I was just looking for a peck on the cheek or something, not that hardcore."

Marth couldn't reply, his lips were soaked in the mercenary's saliva and his embarrassment wouldn't allow him either.

The prince stood there until Ike said something. "Sorry, I got…carried away. Marth, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna go outside for some air."

Seeing the prince walk out, Ike followed him after apologizing to Lucina and shut the door quietly so the guests wouldn't hear. A cold breeze glided through the air as he stood outside on a winter day. Goosebumps appeared on his arms as he walked up to Marth who was sitting on the grass with dark gray clouds floating above them and sat right by his side.

The cold didn't bother Marth, he was so hot after that kiss with Ike. Just by being next to him made his body unaware of the freezing temperatures.

The two sat there peacefully until Ike spoke. "You know, that really surprised me…"

A cold haze came out of Marth's mouth when he exhaled and chose to stay silent.

"I thought you were gonna kiss Lucina cause naturally, men prefer women, especially when they're gorgeous. I'm gonna be honest, I was happy because Marth, I lo-"

"Snow!" Ike sentenced was interrupted by the prince's excitement seeing white fluff falling from the sky. Marth stood up and watched them tumbling down slowly. "I've been waiting for a long time to see it again…All this rain has been driving me nuts."

After Marth interrupted him, Ike could never muster out those words again and even felt violated. He let out a sigh and walked back into the house without Marth knowing.

After an hour or so in the freezing snow, it became deep enough for Marth to lay down and feel as if he was atop of a icy cloud. The sides of his cheeks had gone red naturally due to the weather and laid there for a bit. He shut his eyes for a few moments and drifted asleep.

The sound of a door opening awoke the blue haired prince and he lifted his head seeing everyone leaving the house. Standing up, he could feel the edges and rims of his clothing wet due to the snow.

He walked up to Sheik and asked, "Is the Christmas party over?"

The ninja replied, "Sort of, Ike kind of let himself a bit too loose and is drunk so we left him to rest in his room. Its almost midnight, so I think its alright. The kids including Kirby fell sleep so someone is gonna have to carry them back or something."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for coming, have a nice night!"

They let out a small hand gesture and soon enough, everyone left and Marth was the only person left inside Ike's home. After just an hour playing around in the snow, everything had gone amiss. There was trash all over the home, couches and chairs were in random spots of the house, and Link left some of his bombs lying around. Marth was unsure about how he could clean the mess up all by himself, if he were to, it would morning by the time he would finish. He felt reckless not meeting some of the newcomers, but would fix that later, he went upstairs into Ike's room.

Opening the door, he found the mercenary asleep on his bed with the window opened next to him. Marth lurked slowly and closed the window as softly as he could. He walked back to the door, hoping not to awake the blue swordsman, but something crossed his mind; he wanted to see what Ike looked like sound asleep. Temptation built up inside of Marth and went over to take a small peak.

He crouched next to Ike who was atop of his bed and Marth smiled seeing such a soft and relaxed expression showing off from the mercenary's face. Noticing there was a stain on Ike's shirt, Marth felt his face flush as he thought to remove and change it. He couldn't just leave him like that and he was asleep, what's the worst that could happen?

Marth first took out a large black T-shirt from the closet and placed it next to Ike. His trembling hands shook as he unbuttoned Ike's shirt finally revealing his bare chest.

Seeing Ike's six-pack abdominals, large pectorals, and smoothness of skin made Marth's face grow extremely red. He told himself that it wasn't a good time to have such thoughts and gradually removed the shirt. Right as we was about to get the other clothing next to him, a pair of arms pulled him in and dropped him on the bed.

Sloppy words came out of the mercenary. "Marth, watcha doin'?"

Feeling Ike's skin on Marth's face made his heart beat ridiculously. "I-I-I was changing your shirt."

"You sure? Thought we were gonna have sex or something…"

"N-No and you're drunk."

"I ain't drunk! Sheesh. You know, you smell really nice…"

Ike pulled in Marth closer. "I-Ike, I really think y-you should be going to sleep."

"Why, huh?"

"Cause it's not good to talk when you're drunk. You don't know what you're gonna spill out."

"Marth, why don't you ever talk to me?"

"Huh?"

"I feel like, you've been avoidin' me and its makin' me really sad…I wanna spend time with the person I love, that' why…"

Marth's eyes widened. "You…love me?"

"Of course I do! I wouldn't try stick my tongue in someone's mouth I didn' like."

Marth felt his cheeks turn red. "Ike, I'm so sorry I've been avoiding you. Its just that, you always make my heart go crazy and its hard without feeling embarrassed. I love you too…"

Marth didn't receive an answer finding out Ike feel asleep with his arms wrapped around him. The prince accepted his embrace and by simply closing his eyes, he went to sleep next to Ike.

The following day came and Ike was the first to wake up with a slight headache. Opening his eyes, he felt something warm his arms were wrapped and found him tightly Marth. Realizing he didn't have a shirt either, Ike immediately woke up and the sudden movement woke the prince.

The mercenary got off of his bed and asked, "What happened last night? And why am I not wearing a shirt? Don't tell me, did we do it?!"

Marth rubbed his eyes and said, "Last night you got drunk and there was a stain on your shirt so I was gonna change it for you until you suddenly grabbed me. We didn't do it, so don't worry."

"Oh…Did I say anything strange?"

Remembering Ike's confession last night brought up the question, "Ike, do you love me?"

His face grew hot. "What?"

The prince thought so; it was just a slur of the moment. "Nothing."

Marth got off from the bed and heard Ike ask, "Wait, can you tell me that again?"

"Don't worry about it…"

When Marth reached the door, Ike quickly grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "I didn't want to use force, but you wouldn't tell me again. What was it?"

Ike's tight grip around Marth's wrists made him flinch and he spew it out. "Do you love me?!"

Marth could see the mercenary's face was red, "That's what I was about to tell you last night dumbass, of course I do!"

Those words made Marth smile as he reached his head over, placing his lips on the other blue haired swordsman for a soft kiss. Upon releasing, the prince said, "Ike, I love you too."

Ike released his hands from Marth's wrists and brought him into a hug. "I love you, I love you so much Marth it hurts. I can't believe I've hid it from you for so long…This is the happiest day of my life."

The prince nuzzled his head next to Ike's and stayed silent. The two remained in that position for some time until Marth said, "Cause of that party last night, we got a loads of work to do. I was gonna do some of it last night until someone wanted to cuddle…"

"Well, who said you had to change my shirt?"

Looking down at Ike's bare chest again, Marth commented, "Cause you're fucking sexy."

Ike felt his face grow red. "You actually managed to say it this time…"

Marth realized what he just said and blushed. "W-Well, it cause we're aware of each other's feelings now…"

Ike let out a small chuckle and brought Marth into another embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
